17 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-17 ; Comments *The entire show is now available, minus tape flips and news edits. *Thanks to YouTube user Nedirien for the Russian translation, the unidentified male announcer says after the Trumans Water track:'' "You're listening to a John Peel's programme. Although he's not quite young and is a bit fat, the music he's been spinning is always cool. Go on, Johnny, the way you do!'"'' Sessions *Diblo Dibala #1, recorded 19th July 1992, repeat, first broadcast 08 August 1992. *Unrest only session, recorded 10th September 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' starts at beginning of show *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Stockholm (12") Play It Again Sam BIAS 229 *150 Volts: Hi, I'm Chucki (Wanna Play?) (Shut Up And Dance Remix) (12") Ruff Quality Recordings RQ 11 *Unrest: Four Women Walking (session) *Therapy?: Teethgrinder (7") A&M AM 0097 *Jimmy Reed: Ends And Odds (album - Rocking With Reed) *'File a' ends *'File b' starts *Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu (LP - Ruby Trax) NME *Diblo Dibala: Medisance (session) *Arcwelder: Raleigh (7") Touch And Go TG105 *edit 13:40 probably for 11:30 news *Wedding Present: Sticky (7" - Sticky / Go Wild In The Country) RCA 74321 11691 7 *Spinach: Pulse Shield Activated (12" - Rewind The Crystal Shells E.P.) Kudos KUDOO2 *Cranberries: Dreams (single) Island *Unrest: Teenage Suicide (session) *Attwenger: Bian (album - Pflug) Trikont TRIKONT US-185 *'File b' ends *'File c' starts *Shimmer: unknown (12" - Dark Star EP) Shimmersound HOG 2 *Trumans Water: Girler 2 (album - Of Thick Tum) Homestead HMS192-1 *''Male foreign language announcer speaks in Russian.'' *Pete Best Beatles: Alamein Train (EP Sounds For The Sophisticated Cabaret Music Lover) Strine SM 001 *Diblo Dibala: Extra Ball (session) *Flaming Lips: Gingerale Afternoon (The Astrology Of A Saturday) (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner Bros. 7599-26838-1 *Sonz Of A Loop Da Loop Era & The Scratchadelic Experience: Peace & Loveism (4 Hero Remix) (12" - Peace & Loveism (Remixes)) Suburban Base SUBBASE 14R *I, Ludicrous: Richard Madeley (CD - Idiots Savants) Old King Lud *Rufus Thomas and Carla Thomas: When You Move You Lose (9-CD v/a album - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *''The above dedicated to Liverpool FC (who are going through a bad patch)'' *Son Of God: Sunday Raver (Religion Causes Another War Mix) (v/a album - Illegal Rave! (Strictly Hardcore - The Compilation 1991-1992)) Strictly Hardcore STHC LP1 *'File c' ends *'File d' starts *Mint 400: Gas (12") Mad Minute MAD MIN 04T *Röövel Ööbik: Finger On The Trigger, Transfigured (album - Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 *Public Enemy: Hazy Shade Of Criminal (album - Greatest Misses) Def Jam 472031-1 *Unrest: Firecracker (session) *Gallon Drunk: Drag 91 (split 10" with Breed - Clawfist - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 213 *Gallon Drunk: Bedlam (12") Clawfist HUNKA 011T *''1am news (edited out)'' *Disrupt: Solidarity (split 7" EP with Disdain - Disrupt / Disdain) Desperate Attempt D.A.R. #005 *Duck Hunt: Holiday (7") K IPU 24 *'File d' ends *'File e' starts *Diblo Dibala: Laissez Passer (session) *Lemonheads: It's A Shame About Ray *''From Mountaintop to Mountaintop Crystal Clear FM jingle'' *Barbeque Bob: California Blues (album - Chocolate To The Bone) Yazoo 2005 *Cobra: Hearse () Penthouse *Jacob's Mouse: Motorspare (12" EP - Ton Up) Wiiija WIJ 15V *Consolidated: Tool And Die (album - Play More Music) *A Chocolate Morning: This Isn't Mine (7") What's Happening *Unrest: Three Layer Cake (session) *Pavement: Greenlander (v/a album - Volume Four) Volume V4CD *Diblo Dibala: Tcheke (session) *'File e' ends *'File f' starts *Centuras: Ballistic (Dub Plate) (12" - Ballistic (The Retro Mixes)) Retro Rhythm CENT 1 *''end of show'' *'File f' ends File ;Name *a) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L180a.mp3 *b) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L261a.mp3 *c) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L180b.mp3 *d) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L261b1.mp3 *e) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L259.mp3 *f) 1992-10-17 Peel Show L261b2.mp3 *1) 1992-10-17 Peel Show ;Length *a) 16:35 *b) 36:41 *c) 41:29 *d) 28:49 *e) 44:48 *f) 07:49 *1) 02:56:13 ;Other *Files a and c created from L180 Files b d and f from L261 and file e created from file L259 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File 1 is the complete show created from the above (minus tape flips and news edits). ;Available *a)-e) and 1) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes